Un minuto de silencio
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si el amor de tu vida se presenta ante ti después de diez años?


**Jelou pipol.**

Hoy me inspiré y éste pequeño relato salió de mi mentecilla. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Posible OoC. Muerte de personaje (No presencial).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Un minuto de silencio.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise volteó hacia atrás mirando como las luces de la ciudad brillaban en su máximo esplendor. Se abrazó a si mismo por un aire que se coló a través de su inmaculada Yukata; lo sabía, debía de haberse puesto mejor ropa cómoda. Suspiró resignado. El clima era frío, pero con un toque cálido por el verano que azotaba con calor durante las tardes.

Continuó andando un poco más, bajando las escaleras de la costa y fue ahí cuando se quitó las sandalias de madera. Siguió caminando despacio, sintiendo bajo sus pies la suave arena deslizándose entre sus dedos, hasta llegar a las faldas de la playa. La brisa del mar era tranquila, refrescante, muy diferente al bullicio que había en la feria de la cual se había escapado.

Respiró hondamente de manera que sus pulmones se inflasen lo más que se pudiera, para después exhalar todo aquel aire, intentando con ello, que el dolor que sentía en su interior se fuera con él. No quería salir de su departamento, pero sus compañeros de trabajo fueron demasiado testarudos para obtener un «No» por respuesta y le hicieron acompañarlos, prometiendo que dejarían que estuviese solo un rato como cada noche. Sonrió por la fortuna de tener amigos tan buenos como ellos, aunque no curaba la herida que tenía en su alma.

Le recordó. La imagen de él volvió a su mente como un etéreo recuerdo que le robaba felicidad. Su prometido, Kagami Taiga, había muerto un miércoles por la noche en un trágico accidente de coche mientras entrenaba por la mañana corriendo por su barrio. Un ebrio lo atropelló contra un árbol, prensando su cuerpo a nivel de la cintura. Kagami le había llamado por teléfono, y con su último aliento susurró «Sé feliz». Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al enterarse del fatídico suceso; le tocó ver como removían el coche y la mitad de su cuerpo caía hacia el césped.

Un rostro frío, pálido… nada comparado a aquella acanelada piel que tantas noches le abrazó.

Se prometió a sí mismo un voto de silencio. Todas las noches, guardaría su voz para honrar todas aquellas noches de paz que le había brindado su amado pelirrojo tras la paciencia al escucharle sin interrumpirle al finalizar su arduo día. No derramó alguna lágrima después del velorio, no quiso ensuciar con llanto aquellos gratos recuerdos que había construido junto con Kagami durante siete años de noviazgo.

Se resignó a sentarse sobre la arena, a sentirla bajo sus pies y sus delicadas manos. Jugaba con ella como un niño que se divierte desde el alba hasta el atardecer. La suavidad, la ligereza con la cual podía deslizarse entre sus dedos le asombraba, pero en partes iguales, lo dejaba abrumado, confundido… pues así aprendió a ver la vida.

Corre, fluye, escurre... todo cambia en un instante.

«Kagamicchi…»

Pronto sintió algo acercándose a toda prisa por su lado izquierdo. Un perro labrador de gran tamaño llegó hasta él y comenzó a olfatearlo. Kise se reía por las cosquillas que el canino ocasionaba en su cuerpo con su enorme nariz. Se distrajo, su mente voló a una época en la que tuvo que resignarse a tener una mascota debido al incesante miedo que tenía Kagami contra los canes. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos nuevamente.

Fue minutos después, tal vez segundos, cuando él detectó en el aire un ligero olor a perfume. Un aroma tan conocido que no pudo evitar confundirlo. Abrió sus ojos esperanzado con encontrarse nuevamente con Kagami.

Pero en lugar de unos ojos cálidos color borgoña, había unos apasionados, mirándole… un azul que podía ser fácilmente relacionado con el color del mar por la noche.

Sonrió sin pensarlo. Aquella mirada profunda y sonrisa torcida le trajo una galaxia de recuerdos, más profundo que la ligera remembranza que tuvo hacía un par de instantes con su novio muerto. Ninguno de los presentes hizo contacto con la otra persona ni pronunció palabra alguna.

Uno porque no quería, el otro porque no podía.

Frente a los perdidos orbes de Kise, se encontraba Aomine Daiki… el gran y único Aomine Daiki.

Su mente viajó al día en que le conoció en aquel juego callejero hacía más de una década. Aomine era sordomudo de nacimiento, pero su habilidad innata para el baloncesto era innegable, casi como si de un don se tratase. Fue a sus catorce años cuando creyó en el amor a primera vista.

Tuvo que aprender el lenguaje de las señas para poder comunicarse con él. Su primer beso fue a los dieciséis frente al pórtico de la casa de Aomine. Kise estudiaba en su pequeña escuela particular mientras que el otro dedicaba horas trabajando para subsistir con su madre. Pero todas aquellas barreras no fueron impedimento para tener su historia. Una verdadera historia de amor.

Su primera vez fue torpe, sin chiste y casi daba risa… pero fue su momento. Único, especial, irrepetible… fue la primera vez que se entregaba tanto a una persona. Fue feliz de que aquel sentimiento fuese correspondido.

Pero toda relación tiene un declive. Llegaron a un punto muerto, tal vez porque se dieron cuenta de la enorme diferencia que los separaba. Tantos sueños rotos, tantas esperanzas destrozadas en un futuro prometedor por la simple agonía que conlleva el crecer.

Kise volvió de sus recuerdos. El cabello ligeramente largo de Aomine se mecía con la brisa que llegaba hasta ellos. Siguió sonriendo, pero no logró contener más las lágrimas de amor que tenía atoradas desde la última vez que lo vio a sus dieciocho años. Aomine exhaló aire por la boca en un suspiro. Ambos se miraron sin cruzar palabra, simplemente dejando que los recuerdos les embargasen para volver a ser unos chiquillos que creían en el para siempre.

A ese punto, el perro había dejado de revolotear cerca de ellos y había salido corriendo a otro lugar. Aomine estiró sus brazos, tomando las manos de Kise para apretarlas y sonreír como en sus años de adolescencia. Kise sintió como se llenaba el vacío que tantas veces había ignorado con el fin de ser feliz junto a Kagami.

Un minuto de silencio le bastó para darse cuenta, para poder recordarlo con claridad. Quien siempre estuvo en su corazón, fue Aomine. La vida los separó, y le otorgó nuevamente la posibilidad de amar, ¡Y vaya que amó a Kagami! Pero tristemente, el sentimiento ferviente al grado de llegar a lo inefable que habitaba en cada poro de su piel, le pertenecía a aquello que sentía con Aomine.

Kagami era la estabilidad y la tranquilidad con la que tanto había soñado. En cambio, Aomine, era el caos y lo inesperado de la realidad a la que tanto había escapado.

Pero repentinamente se percató que a él le gustaba el caos.

Aomine soltó sus manos, dejándole con frío en sus dedos. El moreno comenzó a hacer algunas señas con sus dedos para que él las viera; utilizó muchos movimientos para lo que comúnmente estaba acostumbrado a comunicar.

«Aún te amo».

Kise se sorprendió al entender el mensaje y siguió sonriendo y llorando. Aomine sonrió feliz ante la manera en la cual Kise entrelazó sus dedos.

Tal vez ahora, tuviesen nuevamente una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Muy corto? Lo sé, pero realmente quería hacerlo así. Mi musa inspiradora fue el ver -por enésima vez- el reencuentro que tuvieron Marina y Ulay en una exposición en Nueva York. Si gustan verlo, sólo tienen que buscar "Un minuto de silencio. Marina y Ulay" Y les van a salir muchos videos. Pueden ver el que gusten, siempre y cuando vean las expresiones de ellos... su historia de amor es sorprendentemente hermosa.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos de nostalgia.

 _Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
